This invention relates generally to an executive desk wherein all of the major component parts are formed entirely of layered corrugated fiberboard material.
The principles set forth herein could, however, be applied to any size desk, table or other related furniture item.
The use of knockdown desk furniture is known in the prior art as illustrated by the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,913 issued to Larkin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,244 issued to Butler; U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,264 issued to Poe; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,362 issued to Bernath.
The patents of Poe and Bernath illustrate the relatively complex fastening devices required in prior art systems. Besides being costly to manufacture, such fastening means have also proven to be difficult to use by persons unskilled in furniture assembly techniques. Further, the sharp edges used in prior art fastening systems are a potential source of injury in this age of increasing products liability litigation.
The patents of Larkin and Butler (U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,913 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,244) illustrate knockdown desk furniture items made of bendable materials for assembly.
Larkin and Butler also require relatively complex assembly techniques which have heretofore resulted in a low sales volume for such furniture items.
The Larkin and Butler patents further illustrate the relative instability of assembled furniture items made of flexible materials currently on the market. Thus, all paperboard desk style furniture of the prior art has low load-bearing capabilities. Further, such prior art systems do not have a durable overall appearance.